Three Sides to Every Story
by Nautical
Summary: CollaborationStory! with; Grenade. Glitch's love is torn and split between two different people and he knows he can't have them both forever. Hearts are broken, memories are ruined, time is wasted and words are misplaced. CoyGlitchMo


**Three Sides To Every Story**

_Note: N = Nautical and G = Grenade; yeah shit must be credited._

* * *

><p>[<em>N<em>] **Glitch's Point of View—**

Right now, this is a time where I wish I could take back all that I've done so far. I want to take all of my mistakes, all of my decisions—I just want the knowledge to know not to make them in the first place or _had_ made them in the past. Everything's complicated and I know that I'd just be some selfish bitch asking everyone to go back to the way it was—whatever _that_ is. I know full well that I put myself in this shit but I just don't have the courage to confront it so I settle to for avoidance. I know I can't run forever but for now, that's just what I'll do. I make up all these things in my head—all these conversations with rehearsed words but- we _all_ know that nothing goes to plan. It never does and I'm pretty sure that it never will. Coincidence is just another excuse of giving people's hopes up so we all can't rely on that.

I wanna go back to a time where I never met Mo _or_ MacCoy—back to a time where dance was all that kept me satisfied and love for it was all I ever gave. Life was simple and I seriously think I could've lived in this body without meeting either of them. In a way, it was all my fault—it was all my fault because I should've known what I was getting people into and I should've known that hearts will break. Common sense was the key to all the faults I could've avoided but I was in the moment, and that's when I make the worst decisions. I just don't think enough and being fine with what _I _agreed to—you know there's complications.

**Flashback— 2O11, July**

_My back pressed a little too hard against the trunk of the tree as in the near distance, I could see all that was happening; basketball players were scattered evenly across the court. The ball bounced off palms of hands as determination in the half court settled in. I smiled, seeing a smile on MacCoy's lips as if it was an automatic reaction. I loved him and I know that he loved me but our relationship is just more than just us being boyfriends. It was fairly recent—our proposal, but it deemed appropriate to our nature—or at least his. We had arranged an 'open-relationship' since I know that I can't legally fulfil MacCoy's… urges. But we sure did make each other happy. Our lips have touched several times and our hands familiarised themselves with every part of one another's body—what we have is something no one else would get. _

_Sure, a relationship is meant to be with two people but when you've fallen too deep for someone, their flaws and priorities just doesn't seem to fathom us. 'I love you' has never seemed more genuine now than it did before and when it's slips pass his lips, I can feel a huge dosage of authenticity. We haven't shared our love with anyone else but we just made it clear to each other that this is what we've decided and if we can't follow through, then trust is definitely something we have issues on. But MacCoy— I love him. I really do. And right now, there's nothing he can do to make me stop loving him. He could make out with the world and I'd still be head over heels over him because the fact of the matter is that just because he technically cheated, it doesn't mean I have to fall out of love._

**End Flashback**

Strangely, it's been nine months since we've made that arrangement and even though he suggested it, I still remember the determination in my mind that I had which was that I'd never follow through. I believed that cheating, no matter how _right_ you put it, is still cheating. I know that if I were to do it, he'd be fine with it but when I did, I just… It felt wrong, you know what I mean? In fact, he was the one who _pushed_ me to a breaking point to where I just did it. I cheated. And he wasn't even a tad bit jealous. Well, maybe a bit but I think you get the point. It annoyed me and when I confronted him about it, he just simply shrugged it off and drowned me in his words.

My name is Glitch, and this is my side of the story.

**Six Months Ago**

[_G_] My pinkie wrapped itself against MacCoy's as our promise was somehow childishly sealed.  
>"Are you sure?" I asked with a voice that could crack into laughter at any given minute. The Russian nodded.<br>"Dead serious babe," He responded with a strong voice.  
>"Not even a kiss?" I questioned as our pinkies lost touch with one another.<br>"Not _even," _MacCoy repeated.

I giggled. He sighed and constricted his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"I serz promise you that I haven't sucked face or _anything_ for that matter since our lil' pact three months back." MacCoy stated, referring to our _open relationship_ situation. He gave a mischievous smile but despite that, I knew he was telling the truth. His nose brushed against mine before our lips met for a brief second. I could feel myself breathing in his addictive scent which, quite frankly, turns me on.

"Bullshit, I can taste someone on you." I lied, trying to stir up the pot. The thing about our relationship is that we are boyfriends but we also acts as best friends. Jokes and little teasing here and there—it's all just fun. We barely take _that_ stuff seriously which is a nice break from causing any drama.  
>"Yeah, that's you." He replied, pressing myself onto him.<br>"I don't taste like crap." I defended as I rolled my eyes. He snickered.  
>"I think maybe I should be the judge of that, yo." MacCoy immediately shot down to his knees, suggesting something very… Ugh.<br>"Fuck off, perv. I aint gonna let you give me head." I said with a Bogan accent.

"Well good cuz I aint giving you one." He smiled, lifting my shirt up just a bit. I raised my eyebrow just a tad bit, curious as to what he's planning on doing. I felt his heated breath tickle my stomach before a hot, wet sensation pressed up against it. I recoiled back at that touch, letting out an exasperated breath. His tongue circled around my belly button as his knees and body pushed me backwards up against the lockers in the empty and dim change rooms. I felt his tongue suddenly dip down in the direction of my crotch, feeling a tingling sensation down there.

"What the hell, Coy?" I muttered under my breath, pressing my hand up against the sides of his head.  
>"I'm not gonna…" His sentence trailed off but I knew what he was referring to. MacCoy's fingers tugged the sides of my trackies. I felt that they were hesitant which somehow made me fall in love with the Russian even more. I know it was only little, but that sign of hesitation meant that he <em>knew<em> that going further would just be morally wrong, not that I really mind at the moment. I smiled lightly as his tongue edge closer downwards—I'd generally stop him at this point but I was curious as to how long he was planning on doing this or where he was going to go from now.

Every time he took a deep breath, his neck or chest would brush up against my crotch, causing me to be in heat. I wasn't sure if he was doing this on purpose but legal or not, it felt _great_ and I wanted more—whatever _that_ is.  
>"MacCoy…" I sighed out sensually. His eyes glanced up at mine before he slowly ascended up to his feet. I sensed a change in his aura as his orbs gave off a seductive feeling. He barely left any space between us—his hips were just above mine. He placed his hands onto my waist and I responded by wrapping my arms around his shoulders.<p>

Height difference was a bitch at times, but I loved how much taller he was than me.

One of his hands trailed over my ass, cupping a cheek in the palm of his hand—squeezing it. I let out a small moan before he slid that hand underneath my thigh. He lifted my leg up to be pressed up against his hip; I obliged to his action as our chests pressed against each other's. With no seconds to spare, our lips crashed onto each other's—desperation and passion depicting our movements. His tongue slipped into my mouth and I let out a little yelp. MacCoy chuckled briefly before his hips rocked up against mine. My stomach churned as he barely left any time for me to adjust to this newfound intimacy—his grinding wasn't slow; instead it started rough and fast. My moans escaped into his mouth and I could feel him smile.

We were going way too fast but for some strange reason, I didn't seem to mind. Was it because he hasn't kissed lips that weren't mine? I don't know, but one thing's for sure; I'll _definitely _stop him the minute he's hard or if things get _way_ out of hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note—Nautical: Alright, collaboration done~ Yeah, it's short and prolly confusing so we apologize.<br>Here's some background info and shit;  
>MacCoy and Glitch have been dating for about a month before they started the whole open-relationship thing.<br>And since they started that, it's been, in total, 4 months of them dating.  
>The whole story is set 6 months in the past, leading up to the 'now' shit if that makes any sense.<br>So the story will be about what happens within three months and later.  
>I hope that cleared stuff up. <strong>

**Author's Note—Grenade: Yo bitch. Lol I know I haven't updated my stories its just that I cant find much inspiration in em right now so yeah I decided to just do a collaboration since I hafta juss do ½ of the works or some shizz. But I think, like, I wrote more than Nautical but I owe it to her—I took a~ges to send her a starter so she had to start and then I had to finish so I made it all durtay and shit. Lolol**

**Disclaimer: We don't own them characters, son. Harmonix does. **


End file.
